herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkman
Hawkman is a character from DC Comics. His real name is Carter Hall. He first appeared in Flash Comics #1 in 1940. He can fly and has a weapon that he can swing. He is also a member of the Justice League. Origin Hawkman was an egyptian prince named Khufu and had a spouse named Chay-Ara, Khufu fueded with egyptian priest Hath Set who was later responsible for their deaths, (but because they were killed by an Nth Metal weapon with special properties, instead of going to the afterlife, they were reincarnated). He was brought back as Carter Hall (who is an egyptian archaeologist) whilst his lover was reborn as Shiera Sanders. Upon uncovering the ancient knife and Hastor being Hath-Set's reincarnation, Carter regains all of memories of his past live and recognizes Hastor as the priest that killed him and his spouse. Sometime after, Carter dons the Nth Metal harness that allows him to fight crime as Hawkman, and at one point confronted the reborn evil priest that captured Shiera who he realizes as his reborn lover, after Hastor's defeat the two begin a romance. He later becomes a charter member of the JLA and becomes the permanent chairman, while Shiera adopts the identity of Hawkgirl and fights alongside him and participated in various missions together. Personality Hawkman is characterized as being fierced tempered and adamant, though due to his reincarnation, his personality varies from being a savage barbarian to a level-headed gentleman (he finds it troublesome to balance the two,) though either way, his Hawkman persona is considered the same regardless. He is shown to be a staunch conservative, often quarrelling with with the Green Arrow (who is a liberal.) The reason for their opposing views is due to the mindwipe of Doctor Light. He also takes his duties seriously and will try to complete it. He has special feelings for his reincarnated soulmate Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman (and the feeling is mutual,) the two are usually seen together as partners, love interests, spouses, but they will risk their lives for each other, when one or both die, they will confess how much they ultimately love on-another. Powers and Abilities 'Flight - '''Hawkman is able to fly thanks to his Nth Metal harness that provides him wings. '''Weapons Expert - '''He has been shown to use numerous weapons ranging from spears, nets, shields, sword, his trademark mace, etc. '''Nth Metal Eqiupment - '''Hawkman owes his powers to a belt that allows him to defy gravity, grants him; enhanced strength and eyesight, physical regeneration, accelerated healing, temperature regulation. He can mentally control the harness. '''Intellect -' Carter Hall is a brilliant tactician and strong leader, he was also knowledgable in the fields of history and archaeology, his genius is comparable to Batman's. 'Reincarnation -' Hawkman is consistently reborn into various identities, which is either a Human being or a Thanagarian from an alien planet, and as such, he is able to recollect memories and experiences of his past lives. '''Miscellaneous - '''Hawkman can communicate with birds. Trivia Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:DC Universe Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:WB Heroes Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Batman Heroes